With developments of information and communication technology, network devices such as a base station and the like have recently installed throughout the country. An electronic device transmits and receives data to and from another electronic device over a network, and thus a user utilizes the network freely anywhere in the country.
An antenna is needed to use the network. In the manufacture of an electronic device including an antenna, an operation of testing the performance of the antenna and/or a communication circuit (e.g., radio frequency (RF) circuit) may be required.